


Ask Prompts 2

by your_bro_joe



Series: Ask Prompt [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hypnotism, Infantilism, M/M, Mannpreg, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various pairings. One word prompts. Varying one paragraph results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Prompts 2

**Anonymous asked: scout/sniper morning**

“Mornin’,” Scout mumbled, shoving his way in to the sink beside Sniper. Sniper nodded to him, mumbling a greeting around the toothbrush in his mouth. The marksman watched as the youngest member of their team pulled out shaving cream and a razor, as he did every morning, to pointlessly shave his hairless face. It was funny, in a way, because he could tell it was to impress his teammates, but no one bought it. As Scout leaned in close to the mirror to start dabbing the cream on, he paused. Sniper lifted an eyebrow as Scout leaned closer, poking at the center of his chin. Suddenly, the younger man’s eyes went wide, and he threw his arms up, nearly hitting the Aussie with his razor. “YEAH!” he crowed, “I GOT A BEARD! I GOT A BEARD, LOSERS! WHO’S A FUCKIN’ KID NOW!” And he ran out of the bathroom, practically skipping. Sniper shrugged, considering it a bit of an overreaction to the single whisker on the younger man’s chin.

**Anonymous asked: Tavish/Jane - reunion**

“I missed you,” Jane whispered. His voice was rough, as were his hands as they felt out the calluses of Tavish’s. Tavish wrapped his fingers around Jane’s, and draped his other arm over the soldier’s waist. Bare chests pressed together and legs tangled as they kissed again, lost in the bittersweet feelings of their drunken, post-reunion fuck. “I love you,” Jane whispered more quietly, and the soft smile Tavish gave him spoke volumes.

**Anonymous asked: Sniper /Spy/ mannpreg**

They could only watch with mounting horror. Medic, of course, would not stop his experiment, and even impassioned pleas to the higher-ups didn’t work—the Administrator wanted to see if the late Mann Brothers’ machine really worked. The only choice left was for Sniper to care for his Spy as best he could during what would surely be a very trying pregnancy.

**Anonymous asked: Scout Medic Hypnotism**

It started as an experiment in regression therapy, for the Scout to work out his feelings about his mother dating the RED Spy. Medic took the youngest member of their team deep into his own subconscious, extracted memories from him, and helped him come to terms with memories of his late father. All seemed to work out for the best, though for a week Scout hit himself in the head with his bat whenever someone said “fat”.

**Anonymous asked: Heavy/Medic Voyeurism**

Medic thanks his lucky stars for the poor construction of RED’s barracks; for the natural creaks and strange drafts and crooked halls and holes in the wood. Especially the holes in the wood. Through them, he can see Heavy’s bathroom. He can sneak to the alcove at the end of the hall early in the morning where he’s out of sight; he can watch as the giant disrobes for his morning shower; and he can hope Heavy blames a draft for the quiet sounds of Medic’s uneven breathing as the doctor pleasures himself to the sight of that huge body shrouded in the misty water.

**medacris asked: Soldier/Demo. Go nuts with this one.**

“Another hand for me!” Demo laughs, raking in what’s left of the chips, “Let’s go another round.” Soldier looks put out, crossing his arms and chewing on the end of his cigar. “Aw, c’mon, lad, don’t look so disappointed,” Demo grins, leaning toward the other man, “you can think of a way to pay me besides some tawdry chips, can’t ye?” Soldier grins back when he feels the hand sneaking onto his knee.

**weeniehatgeneral asked: heavy/medic/scout, movie**

“This movie sucks ass,” Scout whined, throwing his arms up and blocking Heavy and Medic’s view of the television. Medic tutted and tried to tell him the historical significance of the piece of fine cinema that was Casablanca, but the youngest RED was having none of it. “Whatever, you two keep watching your crappy old movie. I’m gonna do something that doesn’t make me wanna hit myself in the head with my bat.” When Scout was finally out of range, the older men laughed and changed the movie to Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine.

**prettykickinghuh asked: Heavy medic children**

Heavy and Medic understood each other in ways some of their teammates didn’t. For example, Medic found nothing strange about Heavy’s parental affection for Sasha, and Heavy saw no problems with Medic doting on Archimedes. Over time, Heavy began to regard the four of them as a kind of family unit, and they would sometimes eat meals and sleep together. Heavy did feel he had to draw a line, though, when Medic bought his favorite bird a bonnet and a highchair.

**repede asked: Heavy/Medic tummy rubs**

After a long day of fighting and experimentation, Medic and Heavy finally flopped into bed together for rest and shared closeness. Heavy started out as the protector, assuring his doctor that he wasn’t tired and that he would hold Medic until he fell asleep. Medic smiled and burrowed into the younger man’s chest, rubbing one hand over Heavy’s vast belly in slow, circular motions. Within minutes, Heavy’s grip and mouth went slack and gentle snoring drifted through the room. Medic couldn’t even find it in himself to be annoyed, having discovered his invincible lover’s weakness.

**Anonymous asked: Red Demoman/Blu Medic - donut**

Between waves of the metal menace, the mercenaries retreated to their now-shared base to rest and regroup. Food seemed to often be in short supply, but sometimes, after a good haul of cash, they would go out and get something sweet to treat themselves. This time, a box of donuts lay open on the table in the lounge. BLU Medic was the last to enter the room, having been finely tuning his Medigun for the next hoarde, and was disappointed to see only one pastry left in the box, and the RED Demoman’s hand reaching for it. The Scot must have caught the doctor’s sigh, however, and instead passed the donut to his erstwhile enemy. Medic took it gratefully, offering a small smile and a “thank you”. Demo smiled back, secretly noting the light pink that dusted the older man’s cheeks.

**weeniehatgeneral asked: medic + scout, backpfeifengesicht**

He knew he probably shouldn’t have done it, but when Scout asked Medic if he could teach him any German to pick up one of the girls in town, he decided to tell him one of his favorite words. Scout tried to ask him immediately what it meant, but Medic insisted he pronounce it correctly first, which took longer than either of them liked. When the doctor was finally content with the younger man’s intonation, he finally told Scout what “backpfeifengesicht” meant by punching him squarely in the jaw.

**dirk--striders--plush--rump asked: scoutcest (no word was provided, so I supplied "incest")**

“Incest is gross,” BLU Scout said firmly. “Anyone who does that shit should go to jail and never be let out.” RED Scout popped his gum in agreement.

**Anonymous asked: Heavy, Medic, Infantilism**

They had shaved his entire body to heighten the illusion, but even with some pancake makeup, Heavy’s 5 o’clock shadow was still visible. It dampened the mood, though only the slightest bit. Laid out on the bed in booties, a bonnet and a massive diaper, Medic thought his lover made an almost angelic infant.

**kneemoo asked: heavy/medic lesbians**

“There is something you are not telling me,” Medic intoned authoritatively. Heavy looked up, saw the dirty magazine in the doctor’s hand and immediately cringed. Lesbians. Men like lesbians, right? Even if they like sucking cock more. That was what Heavy told himself, anyway, but from the way Medic was looking at him, he assumed that line of thought would not fly here. Suddenly, Medic’s face split in a mischievous grin. “Heavy, if you wanted to try a vagina, I know somewhere we can get a few.”

**Anonymous asked: heavy and medic :)**

“Look, Doctor, I made a tiny face!” Heavy grinned, tilting the new communication device sideways so the older man could see the “:)” on the screen. Medic “hmm”ed in response, barely looking up from his book. Heavy frowned, then grinned wider. After pressing a few more buttons, he proudly shoved the device under Medic’s nose. “Look Doctor, it’s you!” he crowed, the device’s display reading “>B(“. Medic wanted to be angry, but all he could do was laugh.

**weeniehatgeneral asked: medic/heavy mannpreg**

All thought of attempting a risky Mega Baboon uterine transplant surgery went out the window when Medic heard of the Mann brothers’ new male pregnancy machine. While Heavy had been nervous about having more animal parts, the cold metal of the machine seemed more familiar to him, like Sasha. And being pregnant wasn’t all bad, especially when Medic doted on him, rubbing and kissing his great belly and smiling gently while talking about their child. Any reservations he had were forgotten when he looked forward to their future as a family.

**Anonymous asked: MedicxHeavy - Slang**

It took much winking and suggestive nudging for Heavy to finally figure out that when Medic said he was “hot”, he meant he wanted to go back to their bedroom for a nice fuck. On the other hand, once they were transferred from Coldfront to 2fort, the expression caused even more confusion, and Medic was forced to abandon it.


End file.
